


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [19]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied Slash, M/M, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true.





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 231. Companion piece to [What Good Would Living Do Me?](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1314878.html) Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
Posted to LiveJournal on August 19, 2011

He’d lost track of the losses: wives, random amounts of money, self-respect. By the time Sam left (again) he barely noticed.

There was only one thing that mattered to Wilson anymore. He wanted House back with him; like it used to be.

He thought that supporting House’s delusion of a relationship with Cuddy would work to his own advantage. The inevitable relapse and break-up would be Stacey 2.0 and he’d be there to take care of House in the aftermath, with House none-the-wiser. Wilson had played a long game with one end in mind.

This was definitely not it.

  



End file.
